Luna
Luna is a supporting character of The Crystal of Light series. She is simply known as "the girl who told stories". She appeared out of the blue and narrated old tales and legends to children. She claims to be a traveling storyteller, but her true origins were never clearly known. __TOC__ Background She is a Manikin, an experiment conducted by Augustus, who is greatly captivated by the mystery of life divided by body and soul. She is an artificial body meant to prove his scientific hypotheses. Initially not having any soul to contain, she doesn't have any other distinct features and appears like a blank doll. When Lumina arrived and joined into the Conclave, she secretly volunteered her own self as subject to this experiment with plans of her own. Her soul was split in two, her mind stayed behind her body and her heart, containing all her deepest memories, was put into the Manikin, making it its vessel. As a result, Lumina lost all her past memories and completely diverged from her original self, continuing as Niro. Appearance Luna's appearance has been commonly described by others to be somewhat similar to a porcelain doll. She has fair skin, her face framed by her white locks, usually combed over her left shoulder. Her eyes as deep as the blue sea. She usually wears a white dress, so delicate it moves along with her with grace, and the blue pendant she wears always seemed to glimmer under the moonlight. This appearance is generally affected by Lumina's strongest memory, Lucian. During her last moments, her appearance changed to her own last and strongest memory, Niro. Personality Being a vessel of Lumina's heart, her personality greatly depended on it until it developed its own. She always spoke in such a manner, she sounded full of wisdom. She usually hums a melody she came up on her own, often regarded as someone sweet and quick-witted. Although she usually acted under orders, she developed an ability to decide her own choices, as seen on how she openly discussed her own thoughts to Gladius. When Niro kept seeing her as her own person, rather than a part of her own self, she started to become one and in the end, she decided that she'd like to "lend this life for a friend" and hoped for their "happy ending". Strengths and Abilities She has the gift known as the Foreseeing Eyes that enables her to see the future. This made her capable of evading attacks perfectly and be an unbeatable in a game of chess. She isn't really optimized for combat for she is rather given the role of a spy and becoming the eye of the Conclave. She also has the Lingering Touch that enables her to see the past. She mostly uses it on her own, exploring Lumina's heart and her true emotions. She also used it on Gladius, eventually discovering the true nature of the world and decided to create a plan of her own. Having the ability to see what comes ahead is truly something powerful, and so it comes with a price. How far she looks into it depends on how much lifespan depletes. Having an artificial body, this did not seem to become a problem at the beginning. However, when she started to form a mind of her own, the gift demands its exchange and eventually her own soul perished in the end as she looked far into the Niro's future, where she finally found her true happiness. Relationships Gladius Luna saw his true past and indirectly helped her discover the truth. Through his memories, she felt all the hurt he had inside and started to wish to ease his pain. Having many similarities, she sees him as a younger brother figure looking up to her. She felt bad about not directly telling him what she knew but she had put great trust in his abilities, that he'll eventually figure it all out on his own. Lucian Lumina's strongest memory and the one she loved the most. Due to being able to feel her true emotions, she realized that Lumina actually wants to be found after all, longing for him. Knowing how much this heart felt, Luna genuinely hoped that the two of them reunite and eventually crafted her own plans to force the gears of destiny that way, succeeding In the end. Niro Her other half, Lumina's mind. Due to her memory loss, a lot of problems came up with it. She saw Luna as a different person, considering her as a close friend even. This eventually lead to her own development, and knowing what Niro technically felt for Lucian, the sadness she had when they had to part, she wished that the two of them come back home in each other's arms. She had great respect and gratitude for her, having the chance to "feel all these emotions and leave a mark of my own". She evetually gave her life for her, and for her future. Etymology and Symbolism "Luna" is an Italian, Spanish and Romanian given name of Latin origin meaning Moon. It reflects on her motif to the moon. It is also Lumina's nickname, which was given and adored by Lucian himself. The moon reflects the light of the sun, which is often the motif related to Niro who is her counterpart. The moon also appears "to follow one's steps" since it is very far away, symbolically reflecting on how Luna followed Gladius and Niro's journey from somewhere very far away. Trivia * Her concept and design were greatly inspired by Kingdom Hearts' Xion and Naminé respectively. Category:Allies in Crystal of Light Category:Crystal of Light